School Year of Awesome
by Animefan1686
Summary: Gilbert and Ludwig move to a new land to attend a school that teaches students from all over the world. Gilbert is going to try to become the most popular guy in school
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert woke up with a start as his brother, Ludwig, knocked him out of bed and lectured him. "West! Calm down. It's only 7 in the morning".

"Gilbert. The plane leaves in 2 hours! If we miss the plane we won't be able to go to the school! Which Vati was kind enough to pay for"!

Gilbert yawned and ignored him. "Who cares about school anyways. I'm too awesome for school"!

Their father, or Vati, had paid for Ludwig and Gilbert to go to this elaborate school that teaches teens from all over the world.

Ludwig left to finish packing. Gilbert got up and went to the bathroom.

He then brushed his teeth and got dressed. As he walked back to his room he was greeted by Gilbird, a little chick who could fly and never actually grew into a chicken. "Hey there little buddy ready to pack up and leave".

Gilbird shook his head from side to side.

"Same here".

Gilbert finished packing and went downstairs with his bags. He then grabbed an apple and went out the door.

Ludwig followed him out and locked the door behind him. "Gilbert can you please behave when we get on the plane".

"There is no promises".

Gilbert threw his bags into the car trunk and hopped into the passenger seat as his brother put his bags in the backseat and climbed into the front seat and started the car.

They drove off towards the airport and all Gilbert did along the way was listen to some music on his ipod, which thankfully kept him quiet the whole way.

When they arrived, they got their tickets and then, after a few minutes going through security, got onto the plane.

Gilbert sat next to the window and watched a movie while they were in flight. He kept on thinking what to expect at this school that he never actually heard of until a week before he left. He was sure he was going to make tons of friends and get all the girls to fall in love with him.

'Hopefully the school will be able to handle my awesomeness'! Gilbert just sat quietly and thinking that the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane had finally landed to their destination. The flight seemed like it took hours to Gilbert, who was really tired and sore from the long flight.

Gilbert and Ludwig got off the plane and headed down to the lobby, where they got their luggage and rested for a little bit. After they had rested, they got onto a bus that took them straight to the school.

"Yo! West! When are we going to get to this stupid school? It is taking forever to get there"!

Ludwig sighed and turned to Gilbert. "We should be getting there in a little bit! Now calm down and sit quietly".

"Whatever".

Gilbert sat quietly for only a few moments. "West. Are we there yet"?

"No not yet Gilbert".

"Fine".

The bus then finally got to the school. Gilbert and Ludwig picked up their bags and walked off the bus. When they looked at the school, they couldn't believe their eyes! The school was huge! It looked like one of those old fashion castles that Gilbert saw pictures of from Italy, except more modern and a little bit grander.

"Kesesese! This school is huge"!

Ludwig didn't answer he was too busy admiring the school.

Gilbert just shook it off and walked towards the school. He must not have been watching cause after a few steps he ran into someone. When he got back up he noticed that he had ran into a girl with brown wavy hair that had a small flower in it. And she had deep emerald green eyes. She wore a red plaid skirt and a white-tan sweater. 'She must be a student here'.

The girl got up and dusted the dirt off her skirt. "Hey! Watch where you're going jerk"!

Gilbert shook his head and looked at her. "Sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention".

The girl just smirked. "Well watch where you're going next time"!

Gilbert smirked. But the girl just ignored it and held out her hand. "My name is Elizibeta".

"I'm the Awesome Gilbert"!

"Well you're cocky".

"Whatever".

Elizibeta walked off with her bags and into the school.

Gilbert just stood there and thought quietly to himself. 'Elizibeta huh. Hmmm".

Gilbert's train of thought was interrupted by his brother. "Hey Gilbert! Wake up from dream land! We have to check into the school and change into our uniforms before the orientation"!

Gilbert shook his head and picked up his things as they ran into the school.

As they checked in, Gilbert noticed that there were a lot of students. And they all seemed to be new here. 'Maybe the school just got built or something'.

There were students from all over the world. Gilbert couldn't believe how many students there was.

After they checked in, they went to look for their dorms. They didn't get the same dorm room. 'Thank God'! Gilbert unlocked his dorm room and walked inside. As he was looking at the room he noticed this really prissy guy playing piano. 'Great I have to share a dorm with a prissy, rich, pansy'!

The prissy pants stopped playing and looked up at Gilbert and scrunched his face up with disgust. "Don't tell me I have to share a room with you! You look like a slob"!

"Hey I'm not happy either! I mean you're a freakin Pansy"!

"You may as well know that my family are owners of a very successful classical music company in Ausrtia"!

"Well I don't give a damn"!

Gilbert threw his bags into an empty closet and went into the bathroom to change into his uniform. But he only grabbed the blue plaid pants and the white shirt. He put together the uniform with a black shirt and a red sweatshirt.

After he put on the uniform he looked at it making sure it made him look awesome. He wore the blue plaid pants and the black shirt with the white buttoned shirt opened and the red sweatshirt of it all.

"I officially made this stupid uniform look more awesome"!

As he walked back to his room, his roommate looked at him with utter disgust! "What on earth did you do to your uniform! It looks hideous"!

"The word you should be looking for on this new and improved uniform should be amazingly awesome"!

"Well it's not and it looks dreadful! But since you are my roommate, you might as well know my name. My name is Roderich".

"Well my awesome name is Gilbert".

"What kind of name is that"! 

"It's an awesome name! That's what it is"!

Roderich just sighed and went back to playing the piano. To Gilbert, this was his chance to leave.

As Gilbert left his room. He ran into Ludwig and the two of them walked to the auditorium, where the orientation was held.


	3. Chapter 3

When Gilbert and Ludwig entered the auditorium, it was already pretty crowded. Luckily this Italian kid got their attention and said that there was some sits open right next to them.

"Hi! My name is Feliciano and this is my fratello Lovino".

Feliciano pointed to a boy that looked a lot like him but looked a lot grumpier. He was also slouched in his chair with his arms crossed.

Ludwig than introduced himself and Gilbert. But then Gilbird caught Feliciano's eye. "Is that a bird on your head?"

"Why yes it is! His name is Gilbird!"

"Awww. It's so cute!"

As Feliciano started talking to Ludwig, Gilbert noticed Elizabeta walk in arm in arm with Roderich talking and smiling.

This made Gilbert sadden a little bit. He slouched down in his chair and sulked. 'How in the world did that pansy hook up with that chick? And why do I feel so sad! I don't like her! I don't even know her! So why do I even care!'

Then all of the sudden a guy, that looked pretty young but seemed like his Vati's age, walked up to the microphone and tapped on it. "Take your seats so I can start this orientation!"

Everyone in the auditorium then quietly took their seats, well not everyone was quiet.

Then the old guy cleared his throat and started talking again. "I am Mr. Vargas. I am your principle and also the founder of this school. I hope you all enjoy your stay at this amazing school! All you need to know is in the brochures. You can find one under your chair. That is all. Have a glorious day!"

"That guy is cheeky."

Lovino glared at Gilbert. "That's mine and Feliciano's father bastard!"

"Wait. Your father is the principle and the founder!"

Feliciano turned to Gilbert and smiled. "Si!"

"Man your family must be billionaires!"

"Well our family has a very successful pasta company, so our father decided to build a school with all the money the company made".

Feliciano walked off with Lovino, who kept on lecturing him.

Gilbert turned to Ludwig. "So have you met your roommate yet?"

Ludwig sighed. "Actually no. Not yet".

"Well I have. He is a pansy! And he said his name was Roderich. Kesesese! His name is perfect for his pansy personality!"

Ludwig just rubbed his forehead and just walked off.

Gilbert yawned and walked towards Elizabeta and Roderich. "Yo! Pansy!"

Roderich sighed. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to talk to Elizabeta!"

"Why would she want to talk to you?"

"Well I have met her! And I'm awesome!"

Elizabeta sighed and looked at Gilbert. "Um. How do you know Roderich?"

"Well sadly he is my roommate. How do you two know each other?"

"Well our families are really close. We have known each other since we were little."

"Ok then. So are you two dating or something."

Elizabeta blushed a little bit. "Well actually we used to date. We broke up a few months ago. But we still are good friends."

"Ahhh." 'YES! I still have a chance with her!'

The three walked back towards the dorms. Once they reached had reached there, Elizabeta walked off towards her dorm room leaving the two alone.

Roderich turned towards Gilbert and frowned. "Don't get any ideas about Elizabeta! Just because we broke up doesn't mean we won't get back together. Just keep that in mind!"

"Whatever."

They walked to their dorm room and got ready for bed, well Roderich changed into his sleeping garments and Gilbert just went to his bed and took off his shoes.

Gilbert couldn't sleep though. He couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeta. 'Why does that pansy think he is so much better than me? He can't stop me from asking Elizabeta out!'

Gilbert was suddenly woken up by the piano. Gilbert groaned and covered his head with his pillow. It has been a week since school had started and each morning the pansy played the piano.

Gilbert had made two friends, Antonio and Francis, and the trio had started to pretty popular. They called themselves the Bad Touch Trio, the name was Gilbert's idea. Also he had no luck what so ever with Elizabeta. But other than that, school was pretty boring for Gilbert and all of his teachers hated him.

Gilbert groaned and threw his pillow at Roderich. "It's Saturday can't you sleep in for once!"

Roderich sighed and took the pillow off of him and put it on the floor. "Can't you wake up at a decent time for once in your life without having someone wake you up."

Gilbert ignored him and went to the bathroom. He then got dressed and walked out the door to meet up with his friends.

But before he did so, he walked over to Elizabeta and Lily's dorm, Lily was a shy small girl with a small purple bow in her hair.

Elizabeta opened the door and sighed when she saw Gilbert. "What do you want now?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and my friends."

"No thanks. I don't really want to be around you and your perverted friends."

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry no."

"Fine then!" Gilbert stormed off and walked over to where his friends were waiting.

Francis stood up. "No luck today!"

"Nope."

Antonio patted Gilbert's back. "Better luck next time amigo."

"Yeah whatever."

The trio walked out to the parking lot and hopped into Francis's car and drove off towards the town.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert hasn't actually been to the town yet. It was the very first weekend of the school year so it was pretty much everyone's first visit to town.

"Gilbert. Mon ami. You haven't talked yet! Are you still upset that Elizabeta didn't say yes when you asked her out today".

"No…"

Antonio chuckled. "You sound so unsure amigo".

"Well yeah I am still upset about that. I mean Francis, you are the only one that has actually gotten girls to go out with you".

"Well the beautiful women just can't resist me! After all I am from the country of love!"

Antonio smiled. "Right now I don't really care about all of those girls at school. I am more interested in Lovino right now".

"Tonio. You are into that grumpy Italian kid! Wow, I never would have thought that an upbeat guy like you would ever fall for a guy like him!"

Francis happily sighed. "You two are so hopeless in the subject of love".

When they finally reached the town, they got out of the car and started to look for a place to have lunch. After walking around for a few minutes Francis already got dates with five girls.

They finally all agreed to eat at this French restaurant that Francis recommended.

"Man this restaurant is really fancy!"

"Well it should be since my family does own it".

"Wait your family owns this joint!"

"Yes, but they work at the one in France."

"Ahh. I see."

When they were seated, they ordered their drinks. Gilbert got root beer, Antonio just got water, and Francis got sparkling water.

Gilbert picked up his menu and sighed. The menu was all in French. "Dude! Francis! This whole stupid menu is in French! How am I supposed to order if I don't even know what I'm ordering!"

Francis gave a small sigh. "just get the plat d' escargots. It is my most favorite dish here".

"Ok then."

When the waiter came to order the all ordered the same thing, the plat d' escargots.

Gilbert and Antonio just stared at their food when t came. Gilbert grabbed his fork and just poked it. "Why are there snails on my plate?"

"In translation plat d' escargots is plate of snails."

"Oh. Well you could have told us that before we ordered!"

"Sorry. I thought you would have known."

"Well we aren't from France now are we!"

Francis gave an annoyed huff before going back to eating his food.

Gilbert and Antonio just kept poking their food all through lunch. 'There is no way I am eating this!'

The trio walked to the center town area.

Gilbert and Antonio didn't eat any of their food, so they walked to a food stand and got soft pretzels.

"Mein Gott! These bretzeln are so good!"

"Yeah, I am happy I did not eat those slimy snails."

Francis rolled his eyes a little bit. "They are just pretzels! Just hurry up eating so we can look around town. And Gilbert I will also give you some tips on getting Elizabeta to go out with you."

"Danke Francis! But I'm sure I can get her to go out with me soon."


	5. Chapter 5

As the trio walked through the town, Francis flirted with every single girl he saw. This annoyed Gilbert a bit. He was just annoyed that Francis can get almost every girl, while he can't even get Elizabeta to go out with him.

After a little bit of walking around town, they noticed that the sun was starting to go down. After a little conversation, they all came to agreement to go eat dinner n town.

They first drove back to the academy to get changed since Francs was bringing a date and Antonio was planning on taking Lovino.

When Gilbert walked in his room he was surprised that the pansy wasn't in there. "This is strange. Usually that pansy is in here playing his stupid piano around this time. Then again when is he not playing that piano".

Gilbert quickly got dressed and walked to Elizabeta's dorm. First he knocked once, no answer. Then he knocked again but a little bit harder, again no answer. He then started pounding on the door, no answer.

He gave up after pounding on the door for about 5 minutes. He walked up to his friends and their date. 'How on earth did Antonio get that grumpy Italian to go out with him!'

"Ah. No luck again mon ami."

"No. She didn't even answer her door this time!"

Antonio just quietly chuckled.

"Ok! Let's go!"

They entered this American restaurant that was supposedly "The best restaurant in town!"

It was pretty fancy. There were small chandeliers at every table and the tables were pretty nice.

Once they were seated, Gilbert looked around the restaurant when he noticed Elizabeta and Roerich… kissing.

Gilbert shot up from his seat and stormed out of the restaurant. Tears started forming in his eyes as he stormed back to the academy.

Elizabeta looked up and saw Gilbert as he stormed out. "Oh no!"

Roderich, who didn't see Gilbert, was very confused. "What is it?"

"It was Gilbert. He saw us."

"And?"

"He is very angry."

"Wow. He sure gets upset easily."

"He's upset and you are happy?"

"Well we don't really get along."

"Still! He is really upset!"

Roderich stood up. "Are you saying you rather be with him than me!"

Elizabeta thought for a moment and looked up at Roderich. "Yes! Yes I am!"

"Fine! Then I guess we're over then!"

"Yes!"

Roderich dipped his head and walked off. 'Gilbert is going to pay for this!'

Elizabeta stayed sitting and processed what just happened. She quietly stood up and left.

What she didn't notice as she left was that everyone in the restaurant was staring but quickly went back to eating.

Gilbert started to walk across a street. But he stopped as he saw two bright lights coming up really fast. After he processed what that was, everything went black.

The person in the car had an angered look in his face, but it turned into shock as he hit the albino.


	6. Chapter 6

The man looked up and saw a girl running toward the scene. So he pressed his foot on the gas pedal really hard and drove off in a hurry.

Elizabeta started to run as she saw the car drive off fast. 'Why would someone stop then drive off!'

When she approached the spot she saw Gilbert lying there in the middle of the road motionless.

She ran to Gilbert picking him up lightly so his head was on her lap. "Gilbert! Gilbert, wake up! Oh God! Gilbert! Wake up!"

Tears started to form in her eyes but she kept on yelling. "Someone help! Please! Anyone!"

She took out her phone and dialed 911. "Hello? Hi. My friend was hit by a car and is now unconscious!"

She hung up and went back to trying to get Gilbert to wake up

Francis and Antonio were with their dates and were driving back to the academy when they saw flashing red lights from an ambulance. They quickly got out of the car to see what happened.

They stared in terror as they saw their friend being put into the ambulance. Lovino and Francis' date just stared in shock.

Elizabeta hopped into the ambulance and held Gilbert's hand 'Why am I doing this! Why am I holding his hand! Do I actually care for him?'

She kept on thinking that all the way to the hospital.

Ludwig ran to hospital as soon as he heard what happened to his brother. Feliciano was following slowly behind. "Ludwig! Please slow down!"

"Gilbert's my bruder! I need to know if he is ok!"

"I know! Just please slow down a bit!"


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours had passed since Gilbert was put in the hospital.

Ludwig, Feliciano, Elizabeta, Antonio, and Francis were all in the room waiting for the doctor to come back with the results.

Elizabeta had never left Gilbert's side. She was sitting next to Gilbert holding his hand. 'Do I really like him? I mean we never got along and I have been so mean to him! Oh I don't know anymore!'

Finally after another hour or so, the doctor walked in. "Well there seems to be no damage, except there seems to be very little brain activity. I'm afraid Gilbert is going to be in coma for a while."

Ludwig stood up very fast. "What! For how long!"

"Maybe for a week or so. He seems to not have been hit to hard, so there is no need to worry."

With that statement the doctor left leaving everyone to worry over Gilbert.

For some reason Feliciano just got up and walked out of the room. No one though noticed this, except for Elizabeta. She just decided to ignore it.

For a long period of time, everyone just rambled on how worried they were about Gilbert.

Elizabeta had enough of all this! She stood up with tons of force making everyone look up at her. "Everyone stop! We all need to keep calm! Gilbert isn't just going to suddenly wake up! The doctor said he was fine. So let's just go back to the academy and calm down!"

Ludwig sighed. "Elizabeta's right. Let's just go."

With that they all left and headed back to the academy

(In Gilbert's head)

"Where am I? Why is it so dark? And why do I feel like I'm in a space of nothing?"

He opened his eyes and looked around. He seemed to be in a field. There was nothing but grass and trees.

"This is some weird day. What is going on?"

Elizabeta walked into her dorm with small tears forming in her eyes. 'Maybe if I wasn't so cold to him then maybe he wouldn't have been run over.'

Lily stood up and walked over to her. "Elizabeta. You didn't come back to the dorm yesterday. What happened?"

Elizabeta looked up to her roommate with small tears in her eyes and told her everything that happened.

Lily took out a small handkerchief and handed it to Elizabeta. "Wow. That must have been hard on you." She stood there thinking for a little bit before continuing on. "So does that mean you like Gilbert? Because I thought you hated him."

"I don't know. I think I do, but I'm still not sure!"

"Well, it sounds like you do. But who do you think hit him with their car?"

"I don't know! It might have been Roderich. But who knows. The care was headed towards the academy so it could have been a student or a teacher."

Lily smiled a bit. "Then we should ask everyone that has a car!"

Elizabeta smiled back. "Yeah, but we don't have to ask Gilbert's friends. They drove by when Gilbert was being taken to the hospital."

"Ok that leaves us with still a lot of students. Let's go ask Ivan and Yao first."

"Ok then! Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeta knocked on the door quietly. No one really dared to go up to this door cause Ivan usually scares everyone, well except his sisters and Yao. Lily was standing behind Elizabeta cause she was too frightened.

The door slowly opened. Ivan pushed the door all the way open smiling at the two girls. He had a nice side but the side that he usually showed was his dark and scary side. "Are you two here to become one with me"?

Elizabeta looked at Ivan with scared eyes. "N-no. We're actually here to ask you and Yao a few questions".

"Oh, ok".

He smiled and let the girls in.

(In Gilbert's mind)

Gilbert walked around the field that seemed to never end. "What is this place? Where am I? What happened"?

Ludwig was still in the hospital next to his unconscious brother. He was worried that his older brother will never wake up. Sure he was obnoxious and annoying. But he was still his brother.

Feliciano was standing next to Ludwig. He was frowning, which was a rare occurrence since he is usually always smiling. He was frowning because he hated seeing Ludwig like this and he was worried for Gilbert.

Feliciano put a hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "He's going to be alright".

"How can you be so sure."

"Well the doctor did say he was going to be alright. I know he's your brother, but have some faith for him. That's what I'll do if my brother was hurt and in a coma."

Feliciano grinned at his friend hoping that he cheered him up a little bit. Ludwig though was still worrying and frowning. Feliciano frowned again and then walked away, leaving Ludwig alone with his unconscious brother.

Elizabeta and Lily slowly backed out of the room. The questioning didn't quit work out.

(a few minutes ago)

Elizabeta coughed a little as she looked at Ivan and Yao. "So have you two heard what happened to Gilbert"?

Ivan nodded. "Da, I have. Why do you ask"?

"W-well me and Lily are trying to find out who had hit him".

Ivan stared at her. His stare was dark and cold. "You're not suggesting we hit him are you? Kolkolkolkolkol."

"N-no!"

Elizabeta and Lily got up quickly and slowly exited the room smiling a huge fake smile.


	9. Chapter 9

(A few weeks later)

Gilbert still hasn't woken up and Elizaveta still hasn't found out who  
>had hit him. The only people she hadn't asked yet were Feliciano and Roderich.<p>

Lily got up from her desk and walked up to Elizaveta. "Do you think it  
>was Roderich?"<p>

Elizaveta sighed. "Who knows."

"I-I mean. I don't think it could have been Feliciano that hit him."

"Same here, but we'll never know unless we ask."

Feliciano sighed as he sat in his dorm room alone. Ludwig never left  
>his brother's side. The only time he wasn't with Gilbert was during school.<p>

Feliciano didn't mind that much though. He was also worried for Gilbert, but he  
>was becoming more worried for Ludwig.<p>

Feliciano couldn't help but feel guilty.

(In Gilbert's mind)

Gilbert was relaxing in the field. He was starting to accept this. He  
>was still confused on what was going ,on, but he was just going to accept it.<p>

Roderich was having his afternoon tea in his dorm. Everything was much  
>more clam for him without Gilbert. Sure he knew what had happened to him, but<br>he didn't really care. Why should he care, he hates that lowlife. Plus Roderich  
>thought he deserved it.<p>

Roderich finished his tea and then went to play his piano in peace.

With every week that passed Ludwg was getting more and more worried for  
>his brother. And every week he was losing more and more faith.<p>

Elizaveta sat quietly in her dorm room. Lily went out to dinner with  
>her brother so she was alone. She was very worried for Gilbert. She always had<br>liked him. Though she never had admitted it. Sure she liked Roderich too, but  
>he wasn't for her. He always wanted her to be more like a lady, but what she<br>really wanted to do was be a little crazy sometimes. She felt more like that  
>when around Gilbert, she just felt more free.<p>

Sure she always would hit him and call him a perverted jackass but she  
>loved that he never cared what others thought about him.<p>

(In Gilbert's mind)

While relaxing he noticed that everything was becoming darker and then disappearing.  
>He then felt like he was falling in complete darkness. He was He was freaking out. Then all of a sudden he saw a bright light.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Gilbert blinked and slowly opened up his eyes. He looked  
>around the white room wondering where his was. He then saw Ludwig asleep in a<br>chair beside him. Gilbert looked around the room some more. 'Why am I in a  
>hospital?' He then remembered the car that hit him.<p>

His eyes went wide and he sat up quickly. He then held his  
>head in pain and laid back down. He noticed that there was tubes connected to<br>his arms and he felt sick and a bit hungry. His throat also felt really dry.

All the noise and movement Gilbert was making caused Ludwig  
>to wake up. When Ludwig saw his brother up he was so happy. He went up to his<br>brother and hugged him. "You're awake!"

"Of course I'm awake! I'm too awesome to not be!" Gilbert's  
>voice was pretty frail and scratchy, well his was always sort of scratchy, but<br>he sounded more scratchy than usual.

Ludwig stopped hugging his brother and then went to call everyone  
>he knew about how Gilbert was awake.<p>

Elizaveta was sound asleep when she heard her cell phone  
>quietly ringing. 'Who's calling meat this time of night?'<p>

She slowly got out of bed and answered her phone. "Hello?"

She gave a small yawn but startled awake when Ludwig replied  
>on the other end loud but happy.<p>

"Ludwig, please quiet down a bit and please slow down. I can't  
>understand a word you're saying."<p>

"Gilbert's awake!"

Elizaveta's eyes grew very big and wide. "What? He's  
>awake?"<p>

"Yes! Now get down here!"

Elizaveta hung up and got dressed quickly.

(few hours later)

Gilbert's room was crowded with his friends and some of  
>Ludwig's friends. Gilbert had some water and was finally eating some real food.<br>Everyone was really happy that Gilbert was awake. Well not everyone.

Roderich was sitting down in one of the chairs quietly as  
>everyone was talking. He wasn't happy that the peace and quiet in his dorm room<br>was going to be disturbed again.

Elizaveta walked over to Gilbert. "So how are you?"

"I feel awesome!"

Elizaveta sighed and quietly mumbled to herself, "Same old  
>Gilbert."<p>

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!"

They both laughed and smiled at each other.

Feliciano kept quiet the whole time. Sure he was happy, but  
>he was also very nevous about something. Ludwig noticed this and put his hand<br>on one of his shoulders. "Hey, are you ok?"

Feliciano looked up. "hmmm… Oh, yeah. I'm fine!" Feliciano  
>then grinned a fake smile.<p>

(flashback, Feliciano's POV)

Feliciano was getting ready to meet up with Ludwig. Yeah  
>they were roommates, but Ludwig left earlier to town. Before he left, he told<br>Feliciano to meet him at 5:30.

It wasn't until 5:45 when Feliciano arrived. For two hours,  
>Lovino was lecturing Feliciano about how Ludwig was a "Potato Bastard." And that<br>"You shouldn't be so close to him!" Yeah this happens often but this one made  
>the younger Italian feeling quite mad.<p>

Ludwig planned a nice dinner at this Italian restaurant that  
>was supposed to be the best, but the two just ate in silence. After dinner,<br>Ludwig broke the silence. "Felciano, are you ok?"

Feliciano looked up at him, his eyes sort of dull. "Y-yeah."

Ludwig sighed. "I know you are lying. What's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Feliciano, what's wrong?"

Nothing, ok!"

Feliciano got up from his seat and ran off ashamed about the  
>outburst. He was angry, no furious at himself. He was furious that he just ran<br>off, he was furious that his brother wouldn't just be happy that he had a  
>friend, and he was furious that Ludwig planned something special and he just<br>ruined it.

He got into his car and drove off still furious. He honestly  
>was just tired of how Lovino always said something mean and rude about Ludwig.<p>

In all the anger he didn't pay attention to the road at all.  
>That is, until he hit something or was it someone. His eyes grew wide with<br>shock when he realized who he had hit.

In the rearview mirror he saw Elizaveta running towards the  
>scene so he slammed his foot on the gas pedal and drove off in a hurry hoping she didn't see him.<p>

(End of flashback)

Feliciano up at Ludwig. "U-um Ludwig?"

"Yeah?"

He couldn't hold it in any longer. "It's all my fault!"

"What are you talking about?"

Feliciano took a deep breath. "I was the one who hit your  
>brother!"<p>

He then started to stutter a little. "I-I wasn't p-paying  
>a-attention. I-I'm so sorry Gilbert! I-I was just so upset that day! I-I didn't<br>mean t-to!"

Gilbert busted out laughing. "Kesesese! You think that I care  
>that much about who hit me! I'm alive aren't I? And plus these things happen<br>all the time!"

Everyone had stopped conversing with each other long ago and  
>were staring at Feliciano in shock.<p>

The rest of the day was pretty normal, and Gilbert was really  
>happy too. Elizaveta had asked him out! SO pretty much it was an awesome day!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

(Graduation)

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

As Mr. Vargas called his name, Gilbert walked up the stage. He then walked over to the small podium, where the principal was handing the students their diplomas.

It was finally the end of the year and Gilbert was finally graduating.

(A few months ago)

When Gilbert got back from the hospital, all of the students asked him all sorts of questions and they all crowded him. Sure he liked all the attention, but he really just wanted to go to his dorm and sleep.

When he finally got to his dorm he, he walked over to his bed and just slept.

Gilbert sat back down next to Elizaveta. They started dating 2 months ago. Roderich was sort of pissed at this but Gilbert didn't really care.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Ludwig, and Feliciano headed over to the town park to have a picnic. Everything was so peaceful, that is until everyone decided to go swimming in the lake.

Everyone was having so much fun. Ludwig, Feliciano, and Francis all made the food and everyone ate every last bit of the food. 'Yup today is an awesome day!'

After the day was over, it was time for everyone to go back to their home and country. Well everyone except for Feliciano who decided to move in with Gilbert and Ludwig.

And even though the school year wasn't exactly perfect, it was definitely awesome!

_fin_


End file.
